Consequences of Sorrow and Sin
by Anesthetic Writer Ren
Summary: What happened to Len while he was being captured? Shit summary, lovely fanfiction. ,,, o3o I hope those are the right Genre's. Oh well.


Hi, okay so this is the first story I've uploaded since my decision to take down all my stories and rewrite them all even though this one is in fact new to fanfiction. The title picture was drawn by myself but is based on a picture I saw on youtube. You can find the original picture if you type in Story of Evil music box. I couldn't find the original picture so I drew my own while trying my best to keep the original art style since I think its so pretty. Soundtrack i recommend is either Story of Evil music box or message of regret music box. Thank you and enjoy ^^ Oh btw, a link to the picture on my D.A will be on my profile

* * *

A crisp and haunting melody sang throughout the vacant throne room, filling its depths with regret. Marble statues of Gods and Goddesses; Kings and Queens, stood as if staring pointedly at the throne and its inhabitant with their cold hallow white eyes. Burgundy curtains were draped on every wall to complement the marble white walls and golden lavish intricate trimming which gave an otherworldly shine.

The throne was of an exaggerated size – much too large for any one person to be sitting in. Red as blood the velvet set was, surrounded with gold vines and roses. Attached at the back of the throne, the royal crest sat in precious marble with three Goddesses tightly holding onto it. Their positions were a bit askew, but it gave the element of flexible grace.

Behind the Goddesses, there were nine windows. All were in great size and color, telling of the world's creation. Within every throne room of the four kingdoms, exact replicas of these windows sat behind all the thrones, with bright sunlight shining through, illuminating and painting the marble floor with their pictures.

Sitting on the throne was a single girl. Her long blonde hair was draped over her shoulders, her eyes were closed and her mouth was open as she sang to herself passionately. Her dress was plain, ebony in color, contrasting with her soft alabaster skin. The neckline – which dove an inch below her collar bones held dark yellow lace trims.

Exactly below sat, as perfect as can be, a large yellow bow. On her head sat a pristine and white ribbon tethered into a delicate bow. Four hair pins shaped like elegant clock hands held her beautiful blonde hair apart for her delicate and angelic face to be seen by all.

A pale hand reached to her chest as she sang her beautiful song of remorse and regret; fore no one but she and one other knew of the deed she was about to do. Deep thick black lashes opened to reveal endless breathtaking eyes that shone as the most beautiful ocean; a cerulean crystal glittering under the moonlight; sapphires holding complete mystique and yet, there was a deep sorrow within their eternal gaze.

No one knew of the guise she held. No one knew of the girl she had locked in a wardrobe, knowing of a secret door leading out of the castle for the girl to escape her untimely doom.

This precious princess sitting atop the over-sized throne had to save the other girl. She had to help her escape, and she only hoped that the girl would. Fore if she did not, all of this would be in vain, and they both might lose their lives. The princess continued to sing gloriously, her voice giving away her location to her pursuers.

Just outside the throne room, shouts and roars of anger filled the halls, led by a warrior princess and a mourning prince set to avenge the death of his lover. The doors leading to the throne room burst open, but she continued to chant. A man walked into her sight. His hair was the shade as the deepest and bluest sea, and with eyes resembling the same pristine color.

He wore silver armor with a blue velvet scarf draped precariously over his neck. His eyes were full of fervent hatred and the desire for revenge. The blue orbs bore into the soul of the beautiful young girl that sat on her throne in defiance. A woman stepped next to him; her cropped brown hair and sacred blood red eyes shined with determination. Her red armor held silver trimming and rose like designs, all shining with fresh polish, connoting a very prim and delicate being. A group of men stood behind the two, holding weapons and clad in blood stained armor.

The man with the cerulean hair glared at the singing girl. He roared and took out a large and heavy sword, ready to strike her down and slaughter her at a moment's whim. The happy memories of the two being friends was locked in his mind but securely and they were ready to spring out and fill him with deadly guilt after he'd finished committing his sin.

He was about to break into a sprint, when the woman next to him held her hand out in front of him, stopping him in his tracks. "No, let her finish her song." Her voice was quiet, almost melodic. "She deserves to show us her remorse and regret for her actions. If she died now, her soul would have a heavy heart, knowing it never got to confess, and it would roam this world for all eternity. Let her tell us her story, so that she can instead live with the Goddesses and Gods when she has been punished for her crimes in our world."

"Bu-" He was cut off by the woman's glare. He replaced his sword and stood there impatiently. The young princess's song ended, only to start once again.

Her song told the people of her past. But what they didn't know was she wasn't truly singing of her past. She was singing of the girl's past. The loneliness she had felt being a princess with no true friends and love; only duties and the heavy weight of a kingdom on her young shoulders. Her eyes shone with a smile as her beautiful and sorrow-laden voice sang to the people who had come to execute her.

She got up from her throne and slowly walked over to them, only stopping when she stood in the middle of a window's canvas on the floor. Her face illuminated with color, she looked like a beseeching Goddess as her hands came up to her chest in a praying fashion.

Tears fell from her soulful eyes as she continued to walk towards them. Her voice had enchanted everyone else in the room, and not a single breath seemed to escape them. She walked over to the warrior prince and lifted her hand. She caressed his cheek. When her song finally came to a close, that last note ended on a long, high one – much like the singer of an Opera would finish her tale. She rubbed his cheek, and he craned his neck, pressing his face into her hand. He kissed her palm with a gentle pair of lips.

She smiled sadly. "I am sorry for my actions… I was blinded by my rage. Young prince, I fell so deeply in love with you that when I saw that young princess take you away… My sanity shattered like my heart if only for a moment. I declared a cruel war and had the princess hunted down and killed."

Her soft voice was filled with melancholy. "I took away the one you loved so deeply, and for that I am sorry. It's true isn't it? For all these years they were right." The young princess spoke of her twin sister's feelings, though she would be lying if she said she didn't feel the same way, even a little. However, this young girl was not true to her standing.

The person in front of these warriors was a pauper; a fake. He was a convincing fake, who had thrown his sister, the true princess out and into a secret passage behind a wardrobe before locking the doors. They both knew this wardrobe had a door behind it that led out of the castle and out of the kingdom. "I truly am the 'Daughter of Evil' aren't I?"

A tear slid down the prince's eyes, and the pauper – a mere servant - wiped it away with the pad of his thumb. He did remember a time when the two were children and the princess had, had a stone thrown at her head and called the Daughter of Evil because of her cruel and tyrant mother.

The pauper looked over to the woman in red and smiled sadly. "I will gladly take any form of punishment. It's what I deserve for the wrong doings I have bestowed to all of my people, and to you. You, Lady Meiko, came to my kingdom not long ago when you needed my help. I refused you and threw you out of my kingdom. I was so cruel and heartless. I am deeply sorry. While I am still this kingdom's ruler and with the Prince as my witness, take all that you need from the Royal Treasury. This does not atone for my sins against you, but it is all I can give you other than my life, in which I know you will all take."

The princess looked back at the prince in front of him. He stood on his tip toes, his black heals rising from the floor. His dainty girlish hand placed on the tall prince's breast plate. He reached and kissed the prince's lips gently. "Allow me this one more single sin. I apologize if it is not my lips that you wanted on yours as a last kiss, Prince Kaito."

The prince bent down and took the princess's mouth onto his in a crushing passionate, tender kiss. The pauper, breathless, turned away with a blush.

He placed his blue gaze at the woman and smiled lightly, "I am ready." The princess stepped away from the prince and brushed the dress's wrinkles. He stepped away from them and curtseyed very low, holding out his black dress to extend beautifully on the marble below.

He rose, and the group of men that had been watching from afar behind the Daughter of Red and the Prince of Blue surrounded him in a protective fashion. The two in front of him stepped away, and the Prince of Blue and Daughter of Red stood at his side. He closed his eyes and let them lead him away and out of the castle towards the guillotine in the town square.


End file.
